Someone like him ( Astro Boy)
by Aggregate Dragon
Summary: What if.. Astro met a girl with amnesia who seems to be connected with him somehow? How far is he willing to go to help her discover her possibly dark past? I do not own Astro Boy or any,others affiliated with it.
1. Awakened

**Hey, this is one of my first fanfictions so please bare with me! It is a combination of the old and new Astro Boy. ( I like the new stuff okay but I am a bigger fan of the older) please leave a review so I know wether or not to continue this. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>I try to sit up but the various thick wires hold me in place. " let me go! Tenma, this is crazy!"<em>

_Dr. Tenma walks back into my view and look down at me calmly._

_" It is necessary, I assure you. Just try to think of this logically, I'm sure in time you will understand the importance of this."_

_The scientist moves away again to tamper with a blinking machine. I feel the wires tighten and the cold metal immobilizing my arms at my side._

_" Logically?! I don't see the logic of strapping a girl to a table so a mad scientist can conduct a ludicrous experiment on her! What logic do you see, Dr. Tenma?!"_

_I turn my head towards him as much as I can as I say this. At my question he stops flipping switched and sighs slowly Turing back to me._

_" You are going to help me get my son back.. If I can't get through to him, then maybe someone more like him can. That is all the logic i need."_

_these words sink in and he gets closer and plunges a syringe looking thing into my arm before I can think. Instantly, all my strength evaporates and my eyelids start to droop as I struggle to speak._

_" I'm sorry..but, this won't get your son back..."_

_Before I can hear his response, the world goes black._

* * *

><p>One month later<p>

I wake up with a jolt and I sit up immediately feeling panicked. I scan the room with my eyes to find I'm laying a bed in a circular bedroom. All I could think was one word: Danger. So I hop out of the bed and suddenly collapse.

I wake up again to the sound of voices around me, a man and a young boy's voice.

" Do you think she will be alright, Dr. O'Shay? She's been out for a week now."

The boy's voice sounds familiar even though I somehow know I've never met him. A deeper kind voice responds.

" I'm not quite sure.. Her vitals are steady now. Though, when it peaked an hour ago I was worried."

I struggle to move my arm, and still not able to open my eyes. The boy's voice grows excited.

" Hey, doctor, I think I just saw her fingers move!"

I hear footsteps get closer as I focus all my strength on getting up.

" Oh really?! That would be a remarkable improvement and it would also explain the vital peak earlier. Now where did I put.. Oh that's right, I left it down stairs. Would you mind-"

Heavier footsteps move away in a hurry.

" don't worry I'll get it doctor! Should I bring the soup too?"

The lighter footsteps approach my side before answering._Strange.. Why are the younger one's footsteps louder than the older one? Doesn't matter, I need to get out of here._

" yes, that would great. Thank you."

I hear the door slide open and the close, the boy with the heavy footsteps are gone. _Now's my chance to get out while there's only one!_ The doctor is standing over me now, I know even though I can't see him. I struggle to gather my strength. He's muttering too himself.

" All right, let's see if-"

My eyes shoot open and I dodge his hands that are reaching for me. I stumble off the bed and head for the door, it slides open. I shoot down the stairs and at the bottom I go right pass a stunned, Spiky-haired, boy holding a tray with soup. I hear someone tripping down the stairs followed by a voice that calls out sputtering.

" Quick, catch her!"

I turn to look back just in time to see the boy drop the tray and start to chase me. I find the front door and I'm gone...

...

About twenty minutes later I'm walking the streets of the city feeling like I'm about to collapse. People and robots walk by me seemingly without a care in the world, as I continue to glance nervously behind me for the boy. After I left the house, the boy followed me with surprising speed . I was so confused because nothing looked familiar and I nearly got hit by what I can only describe as a hover car. I ran through what looked to be a park when the boy almost caught me. The boy must be famous or something because in a matter of moments, tons of young kids and their parents surround him with smiles on their faces. About five minutes later I had the idea to hop on top of one of the hover cars driving by which is how I ended up in the city.

I'm deep in thought when a robot bumps into me. He is wearing what look to be overalls and a construction site hard-hat, he turns and looks down at me.

" excuse me."

I nod in response and keep moving. Is it normal for robots to walking around? I think back to the house I just ran from. Is it normal to wake up with a doctor and some kid standing over you? I sigh, I don't know why but I can't seem to recall anything except waking up at that house. Do I live there? And why am I so exhausted? As I'm thinking this, my legs are getting heavier and they are hardly lifting off the ground when I take a step. I turn to a man walking passed me wearing suite and tie, I step torwards him feeling nervous.

" um, excuse me.. What is the name of this city?"

The man looks confused for a moment then smiles.

" It's Metro City of course!"

With a skip in his step, he turns and carries on his way not noticing my reaction. As soon as he said Metro City, I saw a flash of blinking machines. Pain shoots into my head and I stumble into a alleyway. My hands instantly clutch my head as more pain shoots through it. My knees buckle from the pain and I fall back into the wall and slide down till I'm sitting with my legs up to my chest, my eyes squeezed shut. After a moment the pain is gone but I don't move in fear it will come back. Was that a memory? Why did the name Metro City trigger it? A hand gently touches my arm and my eyes snap open. I jump up ready to fight when I recognize that it's the boy from earlier. He smiles gently at me and I am surprised to feel calmer. The boy takes a single step closer to me then stops.

" Are you alright?"

I swallow and i look him in the eyes, I decide to trust him.

" What happened to me? And who are you?"

The boy steps closer and sticks out his hand.

" I don't know yet, but I plan to find out. And my name is Astro."


	2. Master Soup eater

**Hey here's chapter two! I was going to hold off on writing this but then I got a review from Chamomile Chameleon and that fueled me to write this!**

**And Chamomile Chameleon, to answer your questions... ALL WILL BE REVELED IN TIME! XD **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em> Astro...<em> Something about his name hits me in my core and I freeze for a second then it's gone. I reach out and shake his hand, when our hands touch I see the blinking lights again but this time without the pain. We release and the image fades. I study Astro wondering if he has something to do with me. He motions to the walk way next to the road.

" are you okay going back with me?"

I want to say no but at the same time the thought of being alone when I have no memories seems like a bad idea, so I nod. Astro smiles and I follow him out of the alley.

When we start walking I ask Astro how I ended up at his house. Astro takes a look of seriousness.

" We found you lying unconscious in a old decrepit,apartment building. I was scanning the building before builder were going to tear it down and I came across you in pretty bad shape. So I brought you home to to see if you would wake up."

I look over to him a feeling like something didn't add up, then it clicks.

" wait, why didn't you just take me to a hospital?"

Astro looks concerned.

" Because you told me not to."

I look as comfused as I felt at his statement.

" huh? I thought you said I was unconscious?"

He nods in agreement.

" you were but when I went to pick you up, you tried to move but you couldn't even open your eyes. Then you asked me not to take you to the hospital otherwise,he'd find you."

I stop walking and turn to him.

" Who?!"

Astro looks sad for a moment.

" I don't know. You passed out again and didn't wake up till two days ago then today."

The fact I seem to be running from someone bothers me and I dare to ask another question.

" how long ago did you find me?"

Astro smiles almost happy at the fact he can answer.

" three days."

My heart drops, so how long have I been running? We cross the park again in silence then, As Astro and I walk back to the house Astro asks me what my name is. I look down after a moment of thinking feeling embarrassed.

" I was kind of hoping you would know, Astro..."

Astro looks at me surprised then stops me from walking.

" wait, do you mean you don't know?"

I shake my head frustrated. Astro starts walking again deep in thought then glances at me.

" do you know the city we are in?"

I nod and answer without looking at him.

" Metro City."

Astro seems relived.

" so you remember some-"

I cut him off before he gets too excited.

" I asked some guy walking by earlier."

Astro's expression deflates and he goes back into his thoughts, till we get back.

When we arrive, the man I nearly bulldozed is pacing the floor in front of a table with a bowl of soup and some sort tool. The man is kinda short but has huge nose, he rushes to the door when Astro walks in.

" Astro! Please tell me you found her!"

He looks relived when I walk in after Astro, I stare at the man hoping it will trigger something but it doesn't. I look to the man apologetically.

" Sir, I'm sorry I ran off like that. I was just surprised I guess."

The man smiles and nods.

" it indeed must have been a shock to wake up in such a predicament. I was just surprised how you gathered enough energy to run after being unconscious for a while."

The doctor sticks out his hand for me to shake.

" I am Doctor O'Shay and you are?"

I look down as Astro jumps in to catch the doctor up to speed. After a few minutes, Dr. O'Shay is sitting down making those ' Hmm..." sounds doctors seem to like to make. He probably doesn't even notice he's staring at me... Astro takes this a moment to offer me a bowl of soup and I accept so I have something to distract me from the doctor's stares. I sit down with the bowl then just stare at it. Dr. O'Shay notices my hesitation.

" Is everything okay?"

I slowly nod but I make no move to pick up the spoon.

" I just don't know if I physically can eat this..."

The statement just popped out and I don't know where it came from. The two look at me confused. Astro starts to head for my guess would be the kitchen.

" I can find something else-"

I pick up the spoon shaking my head feverishly.

" No! This is fine, I don't really know why I said that..."

With that I start spooning the contents of the bowl into my mouth at rapid speed and I feel kinda funny but I continue to do it anyway. After I finish I find the doctor and Astro staring at me looking shocked. The Dr. O'Shay seemed at a loss for words.

" uh, Astro how long -"

Astro answers his unfinished question without moving his eyes away from me.

" 59.8 seconds, Doctor."

I look between the two of them feeling confused.

" what?"

The doctor and boy seem to be on the same wavelength all of a sudden because Astro speed off to the kitchen before the doctor even stood up. Doctor O'Shay came around to my side of the table and picked up the empty bowl and turned it upside down.

" it's really all gone. Astro do you have- thank you"

Astro comes in and places another bowl of soup in front of me. I look at the two of them feeling even more confused.

" umm.. Thanks?"

The doctor sits down again in a hurry and nods to Astro.

" would you mind eating this bowl too? The ah, same way you did last time?"

I hold up the spoon not knowing what I did so differently.

" what? I shouldn't use a spoon?"

The doctor nearly falls over.

" no, no, please do use the spoon!"

My eyes slide to Astro the most sane looking one of the two of them, he nods encouraging. I sigh sill not understanding.

" okay..."

So I eat the soup again feeling slightly funny still and when I finish I looked to the two people who watched me eat the whole time. The two of them had looks on their face that seemed to be a mix of befuddlement and relief. I put the spoon and ask.

" Sooo, are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to keep doing this till I drown in soup?"

Dr. O'Shay breaks out of the trance long enough to realize I have know Idea what's going on.

" Well you seemed to have impossible speed eating that first bowl of soup, It just surprised us."

I glance down at the second empty bowl.

" okay, well how about this one?"

We both turn to Astro who seems to have a way with numbers. He shrugs.

" 2 minutes exactly."

I finally get what they were testing, soup should take longer to eat. The weird feeling inside is starting to fade as I turn to the two people studying me.

" So.. Am I fast soup eater for a living? Or maybe I was just really hungry?"

Dr. O'Shay nods but still looks skeptical.

" perhaps but, let's make sure you get some more rest before you eat anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to leave a review!<strong>


	3. The Mark

**Hey guys, make sure to leave a ****review**** with comments, tips, or ideas! Enjoy**!

* * *

><p>I wake up after dreaming of blinking lights and sit up to find a change of clothes. I reach over to the foot of my bed for them and look them over. There is a white long sleeve shirt with snap buttons that overlap the other side of the shirt with a blue trim. The pants thankfully seem to be normal blue jeans, I start to change when I notice what I've been wearing sort of reminds me of something like a black and red long sleeve two-piece wet suit. I change quickly and I notice one more thing on my arm, I stare at it for a moment then fly out of the room and down the stairs.<p>

I run down and skid to a stop in front of the table where Astro and Doctor O'Shay are sitting down. O'Shay smiles and motions to where I sat the day before, there is now a plate with eggs and toast and a bowl full of what looks to be rice porridge.

" Good morning, I hope you slept well. We didn't know what you like so we made-... What's wrong, did you remember something?"

I look at them in turn then slowly slide my left sleeve up.

" I found this when I was changing this morning."

I walk closer as O'Shay gets up and examines it up close. On my arm is four small, black,thick, curved, lines that are close enough together to form a dog's face. I swallow hard.

" This isn't a normal Metro City thing is it?"

O'Shay looks at it from many angles as Astro just stares at it, for some reason for just a moment I thought his eyes changed to blue but I must be seeing things because a moment later, they are back to brown. Doctor O'Shay makes a 'Hmmm..." sound as he takes a step back.

" No, I fear it's not normal for..."

He trails off and I instantly pick up on it, After a moment of silence I ask a question that shouldn't need to be answered.

" Not normal for who? Girls? Amnesiacs ?"

O'Shay looks at me looking concerned and dread fills me.

" Humans. This is very similar to what we use at the Ministry of Science on prototype robots.. To keep track of them."

I look down at the strange markings feeling uneasy. I search my mind for any reason for me to have this other than the invertible. I look the doctor in the eyes.

" so.. Does this mean I'm a robot?"

Astro with normal eyes turns to O'Shay.

" But doctor, she was-"

The doctor nods still studying my arm.

" yes I know, Astro."

I look at Astro for answers.

" I was what?"

Astro opens his mouth to respond when Doctor O'Shay answers.

" your left hand and wrist were bandaged when Astro found you because apparently a incision in your wrist that was bleeding."

The doctor pauses allowing me to let that sink in.

" So If I can bleed.. Then I'm not a robot? Right?"

Dr. O'Shay rubs his chin in thought nodding.

" That is correct. As far as I know, no one in the world has been able to make a robot with real blood coursing through its system before. Nor would I see why anyone would want to quite frankly."

Astro points to my arm reminding the doctor and myself of the the mark.

" So what Does the mark mean then? "

The doctor looks like he has a idea and turns to Astro.

" Astro, did you try scanning it?"

Astro nods and again I'm left alone in the dark. _Scanning?_ I didn't see him pull out anything that resembled a scanner. To my surprise, Astro nods.

" I did but, it says everything about it is restricted."

O'Shay looks surprised but his looks become floored when I ask my next question. I clear my throat.

" Anyone care to explain to me how Astro was able to 'scan' me when he has not moved from that spot?"

Astro looks slightly embarrassed while rubbing the back of his head and the doctor slaps his forehead.

" oh, I cant believe we never mentioned this before! You see, Astro here is a robot. He scanned the mark with the retina scanners built into- are you alright?"

For a moment I stared at Astro stunned. Four words struck me,_Astro is a robot_. then suddenly I can see the blinking Lights again but this time I can also hear beeping and whirring sounds. I rush back to reality when I hear a voice asking if I'm alright, I nod as I work the blinking lights out of my mind.

" I'm fine.. Its just a surprise that Astro is a robot, that's all. I never would have noticed but, now I know I wasn't seeing things when I saw his eyes turn blue earlier."

The doctor smiled and motioned to the table.

" Why don't we finish breakfast then worry about this mark, okay? It's not good to do heavy thinking on a empty stomach."

I nod and sit down in front of the food as Astro stares at me for some reason, from the corner of my eye I see the doctor reach down to his plate for his last piece of toast. I reach over to my Rice porridge and start spooning it into my mouth, after I finish that I eat the egg on top of the toast as if I do all the time. _Maybe I do..._ As I swallow my last bite and I realize that funny feeling inside is back, I look up to see Astro and the doctor staring at me aghast. I look at them in turn about to ask what's wrong when I notice the doctor's toast in his hand, it only had two bites in it. _Oh._ I look down and grab my water as slowly as I can.

" I did it again, didn't I?"

Without a word Dr. O'Shay nods and stands up.

" Maybe it's time we check you out in a place with more resources available. Let's head to the Ministry of Science."

I finish my water and watch him grab his coat and a hat.

" you mean where robots are built? How does that help me?"

The doctor buttons the coat as he smiles at me.

" oh, it's not just a place where we build robots. It's where all science it studied for instance, Biology. It's the study of-"

The answer just bubbles out of me nataully and im surprised and feeling pleased that I know something.

" life. So I can get checked out without going to a hospital."

I stand up as Astro hands me a jacket, it fit perfectly. I thank him as Doctor O'Shay leads us outside to a hover car parked outside and we pile in. The doctor turns to look back at me.

" we can also take a look at that mark while we're there."

I smile even though I get a sense of dread as we drive smoothly deeper into the city itself.


	4. More questions

**Hey sorry for the wait! I felt like I was rushing through my writing for my three stories so I took a break. Thanks for reviews and You guys have the right idea about our main character so far! please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Astro and I turn to look as Dr. O'Shay walks in with a smile on his face.<p>

" Well your blood appears to be normal and I have someone checking the systems records for a match right now."

I Nod. We had discussed this on the way here. the doctor suggest we try to match my blood to anyone in their system so we could figure out who I am. Astro is still staring at my arm, I figured out there aren't many things that he can't scan successfully so my " classified" mark must be driving him crazy. Astro tears his eyes away and looks to the doctor.

" Did you figure out anything about the mark on her arm?"

Dr. O'Shay shakes his head.

" Not yet, Astro. But a good friend of mine who helps design the -"

He doesn't finish due to the door flying open again and the doctor is promptly run over by a very short man riding a huge robot. The man hops off the robot and look around in a frenzy even though there are only five of us in the room.

" Where is she?! Where is this patient?!"

I sink down in my seat debating if I really want him to know I'm here. Dr. O'Shay stands up recovered and sighs, he walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder.

" You are just as eager as ever I see."

The man turns to doctor and smiles.

" Of course O'Shay! Whenever it has anything to do with you, I know it's bound to be quite an experience ."

Doctor O'Shay motions and turns to me and Astro.

" This is Dr. Hosuki and his partner Blink."

I turn to the robot curious.

" why do they call him Bli- Ahh!"

I am cut off by a huge flash from the robot's eyes and I shut my eyes tight. I hear laughing come from the short man.

" Simple, it's because he can make you blink twice!"

When my vision returns I see Dr. O'Shay shaking his head at the laughing doctor while Astro just sits watching all this happening with intrest. I turn to Dr. Hosuki feeling annoyed.

" that wasn't funny, It hurt!"

Dr. Hosuki collects himself and clears his throat with a grin still on his face.

" Calm down my dear, it was required so I can study you properly. I just find it easier and much more entertaining this way. Now if you would mind showing me this mark on your arm..."

I hesitate for a moment till Dr. O'Shay gives me a nod, I turn slightly and slide up my left sleeve. Instantly Dr. Hosuki zones in and started making the 'Hmmm' noise I've been hearing alot recently. I hear him muttering.

" This mark is very interesting. Normally they are just straight lines but yours seem to actually form a shape but.. Why a dog?"

Without taking his eyes off my mark, he reaches back to Blink.

" Blink I need the Input Device please."

I am surprised when blink doses sent reach for a tool and instead just places his hand into the doctor's. I'm even more surprised when the hand retracts into the arm and a barcode scanner take its place, the doctor pulls the scanner off the robot like it was a natural thing to take limbs off. The doctor put the scanner just above the mark and mumbles.

" now just sit still for a moment."

Right after those words leave his mouth, I feel a shock come from my arm and I practically jump two feet up in the air. Flashes of images go through my head: blinking machines, a set of blueprints, and a siloaete of a very tall man. The images disappear as quickly as they came. Everyone takes a step back in surprise and I sit back looking down at my arm, I swear I see a single blue spark disappear. I look to the two doctors hoping at least one of them could tell me what just happened but they both look as befuddled as I feel right now. Dr. O'Shay asks me if I'm alright and I just nod. Dr. Hosuki takes his glass of and starts cleaning them calmly.

" I was right O'Shay, a very interesting experience indeed."

Dr. O'Shay sighs in defeat and smiles.

" Perhaps your right, Hosuki. But what do you make of this?"

The doctor turns to his robot partner where a screen appears on his right arm. He look to be reading something.

" hmm, it seems to me this information is mostly too secured for us to gain access to but, we did find this."

We all turn to look at a screen on the wall next to the door. I am surprised to see the blueprints that flashed in my mind a few moments ago has now show up on the screen. Everyone moves in close to see it, it looks like blue prints for some sort of curved metal plate to me. The two doctors and Astro studies them for a moment then apparently reach the same conclusion and blurt it out at once.

" It an Electronic brain!"

I look at all off them confused and a little creeped out at the thought that this could have something to with me. Astro frowns a little and glance over at me.

" But doctors, what does this have to do with her? It's not even a full brain."

Dr. O'Shay nods in agreement deep in thought.

" Yes Astro, but maybe a full body scan will be able to show us the answers to this."

I clear my throat and everyone turns to me with looks on their faces as if they forgot I was here.

" So you guys think this.. Robot brain .. Is in my head ?"

Dr. Hosuki nods and adjusts his glasses.

" yes we do. The thing is this particular brain piece is somewhat different from any I've ever seen. It does appear to be a prototype though. This does explain a lot though but it makes me concerned about you."

Astro nods and Dr. O'Shay glances at me looking concerned as well.

" I agree, it is a very strange but enlightening prospect."

I swallow, feeling that sense of dread I'm starting to get accustomed to.

" Why? What part of the brain is it?"

Astro answers this looking sort of glum.

" Memory."

I process this and then I think I understand why they reacted this way. I look straight to Dr. O'Shay. I open my mouth to voice my question when the door opens again to reveal a sight that left my jaw hanging. In the doorway is a tall robot ostriches who rushes in and beeps at Dr. O'Shay. I slowly lean over to Astro without taking my eyes off the robot I'm almost positive I'm hallucinating.

" Astro, please tell me you see a pink robot ostrich."

Astro glances at me confused then smiles.

" oh yea, you haven't met her yet! That's Momo she-"

Astro stops talking as a screen pops up on the robot bird's back to show a woman's face looking worried.

" Doctor, they discovered something with the blood sample you told me to give them. There was a small accident in the lab and the blood came in contact with a small trace of oil. And-"

The doctor looked ready to blow a casket.

" an accident with oil?! How could that even happen in a biolab?Now we will to take another-"

The woman got his attention again before he could go on.

" You didn't let me finish! When the two touched, the blood absorbed the oil."

She paused to let that sink in before continuing.

" scientists here are in a frenzy trying to figure out why and how it happened but so far, no one can come up with a reasonable theory. Oh yea, there also didn't seem to be a match for the blood sample you gave me."

The doctor nodded deep in thought.

"you've given us quite a bit to think about, thank you." The screen goes black and Momo leaves the room again leaving us all silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I need <em><span>three new reviews<span>_ before I can post the next chapter, so please make sure to leave one!**


	5. The Secret is out

Hey i know its been a while but I plan to push on with this. I apologize for the wait. I plan on updating this every 2 weeks if all goes well. Of course the more reveiws i get the more apt I am to write. ( hint, hint)

**Also, Happy Memorial Day to all the Americans around the world. _Special Thanks to all the men and women serving the country along with their families for their sacrafice. Thank you._**

Please enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

><p>I look out of the huge wall of glass stunned on how big the city is. The flying cars still seem to catch my attention, it just doesn't seem possible. I sigh and turn to look at Doctor O'Shay's office, the doctors asked me to wait here while they try to figure out some things. <em>I'm so bored... Why did Astro have to with them too?<em> Suddenly, the doors slide open and a tall man wearing a trench coat comes storming in.

" O'Shay we need to talk about - Who are you?!"

The man spots me by the window and marches over. I stumble back confused.

" I uh-"

He grabs my arm.

" Why do I get the feeling you aren't supposed to be in here? Come on."

I tug as I try to explain.

" Wait, Dr. O'Shay told me to wait here! He and Dr. Hosuki are checking something for me."

The man stops and looks at me suspiciously.

" Dr. Hosuki? What would you need him for? What's your name?"

I swallow.

" I don't really know."

His grip on my arm tightens.

" Do you really expect me to believe that? I'm taking you down to the station."

Ignoring my protest, the man starts pulling me towards the door as Dr. O'Shay comes in with Astro and the lady who was on Momo's monitor. The group stops when they see us looking confused.

" Inspector Tawashi? What are doing with her?"

Inspector? I look at him as he glances at me confused. He points at me.

" O'Shay, is this girl authorized to be in you office?"

The doctor nods and walks closer with his arms crossed.

" Why of course she is! Why would she be?"

The inspector lets go but still glares at me.

" She refused to give her name, claiming she doesn't know it!"

The doctor throws his hands up in the air.

" Yes, that's right! That's why she's here. We're trying to figure out who she is and how it happened."

The inspector crosses his arms looking annoyed.

Doctor with all due respect, let the police find who she is while you continue to work on your robots. Every citizen is in our systems.

The doctor sighs and shakes head.

"We have access to the same data base but we still came up with nothing. She's not in the system."

The inspector looks like something clicks and he slams his fist on his palm.

" So shes a runaway! "

Him. He will find me. I look at the inspector, I _never really thought about that. Maybe I am a runaway..._ The inspector continues.

"She ran off from home, came to metro city somehow then got mugged and lost her memories in the process!"

He turns to me.

" Therefore, you should be under custody until we can get you home."

He starts reaching for me again when thankfully, Astro steps between us.

" Wait! Inspector, can't you give us a little more time? Something seems off."

The doctor nods.

" I agree with Astro, I think there's more to the story than he being a runaway. Give us more time to figure things out, please?"

The inspector stops and starts storming towards the door.

" Hmmp! You're stubborn O'shay, I'll give you that. I give you one month but after that she is officially under police watch."

All of us sigh in relief as soon a s the door closes behind him. I look to the group feeling grateful.

" Thanks guys, I don't know what I could have done to convince him. Did you guys figure out anything?"

Dr. O'Shay frowns.

" Not as much as we were hoping. For some reason our scans didn't work on you. It seemed almost like static interference but we are ninety percent sure the robotic memory piece is in your skull."

Instinctively I reach up and rub my head, It feels like it should. I look at them each in turn deciding to voice my question from earlier today.

" So that's why I don't remember anything? Because someone tampered with my brain and.. Replaced a part of it?"

The doctor sighs with a nod.

" That seems to be the case but other scientist are still looking to the matter."

He looks me over thinking, then he smiles.

" Lets go back and rest okay?"

I nod relived, i must look as tired as I feel for some reason.

..…Next morning…..…...

I yawn stretching my arms above my head as I make my way down the stairs. I spot the doctor and Astro staring at something in the living room.

" Good morning, How did you guys...what is that?"

As i approach, I see them staring a tv looking thing with my face on it. I listen in to whats being said.

" ...If you have any information on this girl or know someone who does please make sure to speak the police. Thank you. Now the weather today..."

As the two turn back to look at me , I tear my eyes from the tv to them.

" What did he do?!"


	6. Meet My Maker

**Thanks for the patience you guys have all shown and all the great reviews that motivated me to write this chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I push the rice porridge around my bowl as I can hear O'Shay up stairs on the phone screen yelling at someone at the police station. I sigh and push the full bowl away. Since that report on the news about me earlier I have been feeling unnerved. A single thought keeps going through my head: <em>Now he can find me.<em> I frown, just wishing I knew who 'He' was. _Maybe he was that silhouette I saw in my mind yesterday? And why do I fear him finding me?_

I notice it grows quiet upstairs then I hear someone at the door. I glance at the stairs but it doesn't seem the doctor is coming down so I get up. I open the door but I don't see anyone till I look down to see a black robot dog. I smile and instantly know I am a dog person. I hear O'Shay start heading down stairs. The dog follows me in and I crouch down to pet it.

" Hey you didn't tell me you have a robot dog. That's so cool!"

I can hear O'Shay stops mid step sounding confused.

"A robot dog? I don't have a -"

I stand up turning to the stairs waiting for the doctor to come down, but then I feel sort of shock and I black out.

I slowly open my eyes feeling dizzy. It's pitch black but then as my eyes start to adjust, a blinding light shines on me.I instinctively try to raise my arm to shield my eyes but I find I can't move them. I look down surprised to see I'm being held down by...nothing. _So why can't I move?_ A voice starts to speak that for some reason turns me ice cold.

" your program has paralyzed you for the moment so I may finish what we started."

I squint to see who the voice belongs to but it's impossible.

" Who are you? And what are you planning on doing to me?"

The voice chuckles.

" Forgive me, you said the exact thing the first time as well. Very amusing. Even without your memory you are still you."

I grit my teeth.

" So it was you. What did you do to me?!"

I hear clicking of switches and the Voice replies.

" Do you want to know who you are or not? I can help you get them back, all I need you to do is relax."

_**No don't listen, he's lying!**_ A voice in my head shouts. If I wasn't paralyzed I would jump in surprise. What was that? I glance at the man and another memory flashes of the blinking lights but this time his voice is there as well.

_" These new memories I made for you will make your main objective a success."_

I flash back.

" Let me go! I don't want your fake memories!"

The man freeze and lowers his arms from the computers

" I see, some of your real memories still exist.. I'll make sure to remove them fully this time. Oh well, It can't be helped."

I struggle without success as the man pulls a switch and electricity shoots into my legs, sending pain through me. I nearly pass out but I can hear the man muttering to himself.

" now what's left is to activate it fully and fix it's memories...oh I mustn't forget that..."

I hear something click and a humming sound like a machine is warming up. I _need to get out of here!_ I close my eyes in concentration and I feel a tug somewhere in my head. Focus. I concentrate harder and the tug in my head becomes painful but I continue. Finally as the pain becomes almost unbearable, my eyes snap open and jump up from the table feeling dizzy all of a Sudden. At that instant a blue light fills the table I was just laying on and I turn to see the man is no longer there. I hear his voice come on over a speaker.

" I see your programming will need some more work too. I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet."

I spot the doorway starting to close so I sprint and jump through it just in time. I continue running till my path is blocked by robot dogs.

" You guys wouldn't happen to be here to help me escape right?"

The dogs' eyes glow a brighter red while growling. I grit my teeth as I turn and sprint through a branching hallway.

" I thought not."

I look around as I run. _I should find that man, I need answers!_ I spot a open door and I speed in. I slam to a halt when I find a monitors with me..doing everything. The monitor's screens show there's video of me eating, and talking with a group of people that look to be whatever age I am, and the last of me doing some sort of martial arts.

I walk closer still staring when I notice this room has a wide window view to the lab I was just in. My foot hits something and I look down to find a open metal box, it's filled with vials and tons of paper. I bend down and grab one of the four vials in it and I'm surprised to see it filled with a dark red liquid that's almost black. _Is this blood?!_ I hear laughter coming from a speaker.

" Try as you might, you wont find me, Torn."

Before I can even think, I hear more robot dogs approaching and the door starts sliding closed. I stuff the vial back in the box and slam the lid shut while grabbing it as I slide underneath The door before it closes.

I run hugging the box to my chest to make sure I dont drop it, I turn the corner and find myself in a room filled with black robot dogs. I skip to a stop and turn around to head back but i find more standing there ready, Im surrounded.

" What is with this day?! Can anything go right?"

I turn and back-step till I hit something, I glance behind to find a console filled with buttons. As the robots get closer, I lean back placing my left and down on the console. I swing my legs up successfully kicking the closest one but it only caused him to stumble back. I hear a small hum behind me a female voice fills the room.

" Handprint recognized, self-destuct sequence initiated."

I freeze.

" WHAT?!"

I look back my left hand to see it sitting on a hand pad with it flashing green. I snatch my hand away. _Can this day get any worse?_ I bang the pad repeatedly.

" No, no! Umm.. Deactivate! Uh..disengage!Disarm!Abort?!"

"15..14..13..12..."

I wildly search for a door as the insensitive voice continues its merciless counting. The dogs move closer but then they freeze, suddenly the dogs make a path straight to a door that is sliding open.

"10..9..8.."

I don't hesitate to start running through to get to the door.

" 5..4..3..."

I dive through the door and it slams shut behind me as I go tumbling head first down a grassy hill. I faintly hear the voice from within.

"..1."

I feel the earth shaking the building erupts and fire falls from the sky. I come to a stop at the bottom of the hill and sit up. I watch the destruction feeling kinda stunned really, I mean I just blew up a whole building.. on accident. _Oops..._

* * *

><p><em>Be sure to leave a review!<em>


	7. A Temporary Name

**Hey guys! So funny story.. I thought i had posted this chapter last month but I just noticed today that I didn't. FAIL! **

Sorry about that and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>I wake up to find Dr. O'Shay standing over me. I sit up and instantly regret it, the world starts to spin. I lay back down as the doctor starts peppering me with questions, I only catch a few of them.<p>

" Are you alright? Where have you been?!"

He helps me sit up and I hold my head in my right hand.

" I'm fine, just really dizzy. I don't even know where I am now."

The doctor studies me as he listens.

" You are in the park."

I lift my head and look around, I find myself sitting on a bench.

" how'd I get here? Where's the exploding lab or the green hill?"

_Did the man bring me here? If so, why?_ The Doctor looks confused.

" Exploding building?! Astro found you laying here and I sent him to check something for - what is that?"

Doctor O'Shay is pointing at my shirt, I look down to see a box like shape underneath.

" Oh yea, I forgot all about this. Here."

I pull the box from under my shirt and hand it to the doctor just as Astro appears next to me.

" What's in the box?"

I jump at his voice. _Where did he come from?!_ The doctor tries to open it but it doesn't budge. After a few more tries he glances at me.

" It won't open."

He hands it back.

" Really? That's weird, it opened just fine earlier."

As soon as I touch the lid a click is heard from within.

"Huh?"

I lift the lid with ease and I pull out a vial and hand it to the doctor, I then start digging through the rest of the contents.

" I found this in the lab. I thought it might help me figure out everything. What's this?"

I pull out a small canister the size of my thumb print. Astro reaches out for it, he twists the end and a hologram shoots out of the top. The three of us crowd around it as it reveals a strange mix of machine and bones to create to create a human shape. I look at the doctor who seems to understand this thing. He nods rubbing his chin. His eyes grow wide.

"Blueprints..for a cyborg?!

"Project..Torn?"

That sound familar... Before I can think further on this, a little boy comes running up excited. He points to Astro.

" Hey you're Astro Boy! You saved me and mommy from the biggest robot I've ever seen!"

Astro smiles looking slightly embarrassed and starts talking to the kid. I study Astro, _he must be really famous..._ Suddenly there is a small hand waving in front of my face. I pull myself out of my thoughts.

" Huh?"

I look to the boy who seems to be waiting for something.

" I said, are you Astro Boy's friend?"

I give the boy a small smile.

" Yea guess I am. Are you his friend too?"

He looks proud nodding.

" Yep, i am now!"

His face changes to a look of curiosity.

" What's your name?"

I Open my mouth to tell him I don't know, when I remember what the man said over the intercom. _" Try as you might you wont find me, Torn."_ I glance at the hologram again then to the little boy.

"Torn... My name is Torn."

The boy laughs.

" Thats a funny name! But now I'm Torn's friend too!"

Someone calls for the boy and he says good bye and runs off. Astro and the doctor turn to me confused. Doctor O'Shay scratches his chin.

" Torn?"

I shrug. I cant just keep going by ' Strange -fast eating -girl -with a really bad memory' can I?

"That's what the man called me when I was escaping. I figured it's _somthing_ to go by for now."

Doctor O'Shay raises an eyebrow.

"Man? What man? I'm getting too old for this!"

Astro and I laugh, I place everything back inside the box and stand up. I can still feel a slight throbbing In my head.

" I'll explain everything if I can get something for this headache first."

The doctor chuckles.

" Of course."


End file.
